comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-06-23 - Ball Busting
It's one of those frequent things that happens in the downtown of the city. A construction crew is working over on part of the city street, in front of a bank, and the traffic has gnarled to a stop as there's no way to go through the intersection and tempers are fraying and horns are blaring. Of course, the four man construction crew is taking their sweet time until everything is snarled up thoroughly, and then pull 'up' their masks as the Wrecker swings his enchanted crowbar high. "Come on ya bunch of yahoos, let's kick the door in." Thunderball grins, "Took your damned sweet time." Then goes to swing his enchanted ball and chain, smashing through the front door of the bank as the people inside scatter! "I recommend Chase, personally," Wisdom said, as he walked with America down the sidewalk to the bank. "They treat you pretty well. And I can help you get an account. A background in bureaucracy can help a little bit in sifting through too much bollocks." He didn't really seem to pay attention to the wrecking crew up ahead. New York was always in a state of repair after the latest crisis. While traffic had ground to a dead halt thanks to the construction crews it did nothing to stop the ever-present foot traffic that New York was reknown for. Perhaps a block away heading to that very same bank is America, walking beside Pete Wisdom of all individuals. The day so far had been a lazy one for the most part till now. "I'm not picky on the bank. I just want to be able to access my money instead of having to stash it somewhere. 'Under the mattress' doesn't recall work in this day and age." Not to mention she didn't always have a mattress to think about." Her hands stuff into her pocket fingering the envelope of 'starter money' she'd pulled out of that very same stash to open an account. It would be far too annoying to deposit it all at once and explain HOW she got it--Best to sign up and start out with a minimum amount so it would be believable given her age. Opening her mouth to say something more she instead clicks her jaw shut as the pair up ahead do some very not-constructive construction. "Wisdom," she states with a suddenly serious tone of warning as her chin jerks upward indicating what lay ahead. The front door of the bank has been caved in as Bulldozer rammed his hands over together, grinning over with glee, "Come on, come on." The Wrecker cocked a brow over at him and sighed, "For the love of God, why does this have to happen every time you watch Goodfellas!?" Bulldozer smirked, "Hey, guy's gotta have a hobby." Piledriver groaned, "LEt the man have his fun." The Wrecker fumed, but nodded, "All right. But next time.." Bulldozer grinned, and went towards the secure bank vault as the people inside fled out, "Thanks guys! And dis is a STICKUP!" Cue the groans from the rest of the team. Pete Wisdom recognized that group. "Bugger ALL," Wisdom spat. "They're the Wrecking Crew. Be careful, they get their power from the man with the crowbar, and you need to be REALLY careful with him." He cleared his throat. "His strength comes from magic... in him and that crowbar. We take him out, the rest are easy." His fingers splayed out, rapidly turning glowing orange, thin, six-inch crystalline blades sprouting from his fingertips. America gives a stiff nod as she listens to what he says. "Why is it always magic?" Sighing with annoyance her hands pull free from the pockets of her hoodie to smack a fist into her open palm. "I can handle that, though. More worried about the civvies." As they start to file into the bank her eyes run over the building. "I'm going in the side," she informs, "Give another exit. You want to handle the rest?" She barely waits for an answer as she starts flat out running down the sidewalk toward the bank with a rather impressive burst of speed given she wasn't a speedster. Thunderball called out, "Yo boss, we got interlopers!" The Wrecker sighed, "You know I hate it when you.. Just never mind. Pile Driver, Bulldozer, secure the back end! Thunderball, help me with the Vault!" The two Wrecking Crew members gave thumbsups, then went to charge out to meet the rushing Miss America as she went in through the front door in a one two combo! America said she was going in through the side, so he'd provide the method of going through the front. Then two of the Wrecking Crew came out, Wisdom attacked! Hands threw up, hot-knives launging from his fingertips at the two of them! They were very hot, but insubstantial, intent to dehydrate and exhaust the targets. "Time to clock out, teamsters!" He did NOT just say that. He did NOT just say that. America rolls her eyes as she approaches the side of the building with arm pulled back to punch through the concrete. No sooner does her fist ram through than she throws her side against the wall using the force of her own body to crack the wall and crush it inward leaving a small arch of open space. Enough for people to get through at least. The dust kicks up around her, settling on her hair as she steps over the bricks going inside. "People out through here, go!" she yells out to any workers or civilians still inside. Leaving them to flee as they would she sweeps her gaze around to pick out the guy with the crowbar. Again she pounds her hand into her fist as she stalks forward without hesitation. "Come here! You got a head needs taking off!" Piledriver smirks, "Always a pleasure to have someone help with redecorating the joint." The Wrecker was in the back along with Thunderball, being engaged by Pete! The Wrecker whipped up his enchanted crowbar, shielding himself with it, "Guh! Watch where you toss those things. Thunderball, put his eyes out." The enchanted ball and chain swung over towards Pete, intent on squishing him to a pancaked pulp! Meanwhile Pile Driver went to try and slam over towards America with a high punch, while Bulldozer set his head down and went to rush over towards her, trying to body check her over in the gut! Wisdom showed surprising alacrity as he ducked down under that swinging wrecking ball. He rolled to the side, slashing a hand up to try to sever that chain! Unfortunately, the sodding thing was magical. Pete had no idea how durable it was! Two on one? That was hardly fair to them. America actually stops with fists held down at her sides and legs spread apart braced on the ground as the two men come at her. One high, one low. Her weight shifts to her forward leading foot to step toward them with her leg swinging back to kick right for the chin of Bulldozer trying to kick him right up into the fist of Pile Driver. She would still be in the way of any forward motion but it was likely they'd tangle one another up as well. She was not above fighting dirty. Neither were they. America's kick snapped back Bulldozer's chin, and he let out an 'Oof, "Not bad kid. But yer not in She-Hulk's league." Pile Driver swung around the opposite end, trying to yank up a desk to try and clobber her over the head with it as Bulldozer hopped back a few steps to get out of the way of his comrade! And the crowbar was enchanted by Loki and empowered by Enchantress. It would not break readily. Wisdom's energy knives impacted the chain, sizzle,d and seemed to do no damage! Thunderball's chain went to snap around, as if it had a mind of it's own, impacting the ground inches from Pete as he dodged about as the Wrecker went to power up his crowbar to smash through the main bank vault! It took some thinking, but Wisdom grabbed the chain with both hands. He didn't care if he had to hold on for dear life, but he started pumping heat into the chain. Hopefully that heat would conduct through the chain and into Thunderball's hands! "You're playing with dangerous toys!" he snapped. America grunts only to snap out, "Don't compare me to that puta!" Sometimes it was better when they used guns. Blunt force was something she could handle without a problem, but it made getting through so much more difficult. These were hardly any push overs, either. When the desk comes at her she dodges to the ducks forward and dodges to the side. Her steps carry her just behind Pile Driver. Her arms snap out toward the back of him trying to grab hold of his belt. If successful she uses it as a handhold to swing him around to throw back at his companion. Otherwise he might get a massive wedgie. Thunderball lets out a hiss as his hands flame from the sudden flash of fire along his blal and chain, "Yer worse'n my ma." But, he still dropped it. But the damned thing, while not in his hands, wasn't melting either. And while it was sizzling, ti wasn't exactly turning to a bubbly mass either, and it was still way too bulky for Pete to effectively lift on his own. So, Thunderball smirked, and then went to put his fists up, "So let's do this." Going to aim a right cross at Pete's chin that if it connected was likely to separate his head from his body! Pile Driver was yanked over by America and slammed hard over inot Bulldozer, "Dammit man, ya gotta stop putting on weight!" The two went to flip up to thier feet again agilely as they had been slammed over into one another, their heads ringing, bruised, but not down yet as they wetn to try and flank her from either side! Pete did what anyone with hands that glowed with heat would do to someone trying to punch him. He leaned back, trying to get out of range. The idea was when the punch died down, he'd reach up to take hold of Thunderball's hand and put the heat to it. He wasn't so old that he was rickety, and when it came to it, was as flexible as any super-spy. "Mierde," America mutters as her attention snaps momentarily toward Pete and his current predicament. It was just enough of a distraction that the two manage to flip up, and come on either side of her. Huffing out a breath she blows a curly lock of her hair away from her eyes while trying to split her attention between the pair. "Screw this." Whirling toward Pile Driver she throws herself into the air. Both hands are clasped together overhead only to swing her joined fists down trying to crack him over his head with a vicious blow. Thunderball saw the flaming hands, and ducked back, on the defensive. The Ball and Chain was still smoking and sizzling, but for the moment he was on the defensive. Stumbling backwards, he went to grab the first thing that was available - in any case, the rolled off 'lock' of the bank vault. holding it in front of him like an impromptu shielded, he smirked. "Come on man, let's do this." Meanwhile, America's hands went to slam down HARD over as Pile Driver went to slam his fists up to protect his head. It worked. Sort of. He had blocked her, but had been smashed roughly a meter or so into the solid concrete ground of the floor, and left dazed! Right in time and being partially concussed for Bulldozer to rush over towards America, trying to smash her with a flying leap and tackle! Fancy footwork helped Pete a little, stepping lithe in his nice business shoes. He swung a hand down, launching lower-powered hot-knives towards Thunderball's legs. "Suit yourself," he said, and threw a second volley at Wrecker's backside, trying to distract him! It was one of those situations that America knew she couldn't handle for a very long period of time. Splitting her attention between multiple assailants always ended up with her being overpowered simply from having to split her attention. So she made the choice--take one out NOW and hopefully free herself up to deal with the other. When Pile Driver sinks into the ground she grins with satisfaction. It's brief, and she sucks in a quick breath bracing for the impact she knew was coming--Sure enough she goes down beneath Bulldozer, thrown away thanks to the force of impact. Skidding over the already broken floor she slides and slams head-first into the teller booth grimacing as it jams her neck upward. "Mierde!" There she remains, possibly dazed or just trying to recover a moment, sprawled out half-sitting up with knees bent and heels digging into the floor. Wrecker let out a yelp, "Dammit ya buffoons, I'm almost in!" This was accompanied by him finally just going to yank up the half fallen bank vault door, tear it off the hinges, and toss it through the air like a missile! Thunderball's eyes went wide as he hit the floor hard, falling and dropping! Meanwhile, Pile Driver was down. And out. For the moment. Sitting there dazed and groggy. "Ugh.." Bulldozer was not one to give the greatest threat in the room a chance to recover, so he went to charge towards Miss America, going to try and stomp her hard over in the gut, and batter and smash her again and again if he could while she was dazed! "Sorry Chica, but that's the way it goes sometimes." That foot comes down again, and again, and again on America. It seems as if she may really be down for the count and hurting. Until her arm snaps up to grab hold of his leg as she rolls to the side forcing his foot flat on the ground. Her arm locks around it holding it tight in the crook of her elbow tucked up against her body keeping him locked in place. "Lo siento, hombre, say adios to your jeuvos." While holding him firm in place her knees tuck back up to her chest and she kicks out with both feet straight for... Well. Let's just say it's going to hurt. A great deal. Wisdom's coat caught fire as solid plates of heat formed over them, and he ducked low. That huge vault door collided with his arms. Acrid smoke and sparks were flying as it melted around him, saving his ass but catching his clothes alight. When it finally landed, he was safe. So was Thunderball. Wisdom shook his arms, those hot-plates vanishing. He was too busy to put himself out though, as he threw out both hands at the Wrecker. Ten hot-knives launched from his fingertips in a volley, glowing bright, hot as the sun, towards the Wrecker. "Knock that shit off!" Of course, the Wrecker was too caught up over in his sudden heave to be over in a position to dodge, and he let out a howl, "AUGH!" As he setumbled back, the sizzling, searing metal knives digging over inot him as he stumbled backwards, dropping over his crowbar as he fell down, frantically trying to get out the fires burning his flesh right as Thunderball went to make a grab for his ball and chain as he rolled out of the way! Meanwhile, poor Bulldozer. Beating on a little girl. NOw being beat on in right the way to make him scream over like a little girl. One might swear from the impact steam was coming out of his ears as he howled, clutching down as he fell hard and out. America releases her grip on Bulldozer's leg when he tips back to curl into the fetal position. She's in a crater, dusty and banged up from being stomped on. A deep breath is taken and she clambers out smacking her hand over her sides. "I hate when guys do that," she utters giving the down-and-out fellow a scathing glance. It frees her up to turn her attention toward Pete and Wrecker who was currently thrashing about being on fire. And the crowbar was dropped. Lunging forward she slams her foot into the ground with a cry of, "Pete!" To warn him. The sheer impact of her stomp cracks the floor creating a fissure that races toward Wrecker. It might put him a bit off balance but her real goal was to send that crowbar tumbling down and out of his reach. Pete? What about Pete? Oh, jeez! "Bugger!" Pete cried as he jumped, throwing his hands down to manifest a thermal draft to give him a little extra lift. Perhaps a little too much, as he careened into the thrown vault door with a thump. Okay, that wasn't so smart! "Augh!" This left him wide open for Thunderball. Damn it. There is a woosh of displaced air that can just vaguely be heard over the cacophony of combat. The statuesque blonde saunters in, just in time to see Pete go down against the vault door. Blue eyes narrow dangerously. One moment she is standing near the doors, the next she is in front of the downed man, facing Thunderball, gloved hands clenched and a grim smile curling her lips. Of course, this is enough for Thunderball to whirl to face Power Girl, and he goes to try and swing his magical ball and chain over at her like a missile, leg snapping out to brace himself once he's recovered it as the floor shakes from America's quake. And the Wrecker's crowbar rolls on the floor as he stumbles from the stomp, scrambling after it to try and recover it while muttering 'just one of those days'. One of those days indeed. When Pete crashes back into the displaced door to the vault leaving him open to Thunderball comes at him she grits her teeth. Not what she'd planned at all. He told her to take out Wrecker and the others would follow... She hadn't meant to leave him vulnerable. Before she has time to leap into movement to try and help him Power Girl appears causing her to blink. "Ah... fuck." Pete's ex. Doubly irritated now she turns her attention on poor Wrecker as she flies forward to kick at the crowbar trying to keep it well out of his grasp. "I don't think so, pendejo!" Under normal circumstances, PG would have just let the wrecking ball slam into her without complaint. However, the blonde knows about this little group of superpowered thugs and is aware that there are at least two magical weapons in play, one of which is rocketing towards her. Power Girl side steps the flying ball, grabs the chain with one hand and goes into a whirling charge, twisting the chain around her body while keep her arms free. Within the span of a heartbeat she is right in front of Thunderbolt. She offers the criminal a wink and promptly swings one sculpted leg up, the boot aimed for his crotch. Wisdom lifted his head in time to get an excellent glimpse of his ex-girlfriend's leotard-clad backside, leg lifted to kick an enemy. "God dammit." He said this rather out of breath. WHAM. There goes Thunderball, with his balls now on the wall as Power Girl crushes two pairs with her hammer and leaves him high and dry. This just leaves the Wrecker, scrambling to his feet now right as America kicks his crowbar away from him. He hisses.. Grunts.. Gagues things.. And then raises his hands up in the air. Power Girl looks down at the chain wrapped around her, she frowns and grabs two parts and flexes, snapping the links with a bit of effort. The broken chain falls into a puddle around her feet and she steps out of them. Her blue eyes fix on Thunderball and shakes her head, "You should never keep a wide stance when fighting a woman. That's our favorite target." The petite latina that was America Chavez comes to a stop in front of Wrecker when he puts his hands up deciding to give up. She narrows her eyes glaring at him. "Smart," she proclaims only to haul back and punch him straight in the face in spite of him giving up. Shaking her hand out she turns away cussing beneath her breath. The magic crowbar is scooped up, hefted in hand, and squinted at. "... Loki. Surprise, surprise," she mutters recognizing that little 'feel' to his magic. Shaking her head she strides toward Power Girl and Pete scowling irritably. Wisdom accepted a hand up - even though his hands were still glowing with heat. He was disoriented from landing on the door. He might burn PG's glove, but not her. "Hi," he managed to wheeze. He glanced at America, giving a glowing thumbs-up. "Ungh." He had minor bruises on his ribs, and he was still very much out of breath. Hence the wheezy sound of his voice. "Looking good, Peej."